No Sabe
by Personaggio
Summary: Petunia Evans desea ser, hacer y sentir muchas cosas... Pero simplemente, no sabe cómo. - Cuarteto de Drabbles.
1. No Sabe

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad exclusiva de JK._

* * *

**No sabe**

No sabe qué hacer cuando sus padres envuelven a Lily entre sus brazos, de una manera demasiado diferente a la forma en la que la abrazan a ella.

No sabe qué hacer cuando su hermanita la mira a los ojos, con ese verde intenso brillando de manera especial… y la abraza fuertemente, exclamando un _"nos veremos en navidad, hermana"_

No sabe qué hacer cuando ve el tren escarlata partir rápidamente, dejando atrás los gritos de padres orgullosos, los gritos de sus padres.

Y la monotonía vuelve a ser la misma.

Regresan a casa. Petunia sube a su habitación y baja horas después para la hora de la cena.

- Como extraño a Lily – Exclama su madre.

Odia eso. No está Lily en casa, pero esta ella, Petunia ¿Por qué no pueden conformarse con ello?

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ella, sabemos que será una excelente bruja.

Bruja. Desea ser bruja. Desea hacer magia. Desea ser anormal… porque Lily es anormal, pero feliz, y ella quiere felicidad.

Mas se le niega, porque la magia no está presente en ella.

No puede hacer flotar los enormes osos de peluche que impregnan los sofás en la habitación. No puede aparecer girasoles y tulipanes (los favoritos de su madre) en el jardín de la casa. No puede iluminar una habitación a oscuras con un brillante rayo de sol, no puede. Pero Lily sí. Y cuando ella está presente en casa, no sabe qué hacer para sentirse apreciada.

Llega la navidad. El tren escarlata detiene su andar frente al Andén. Pequeños y grandes magos corren de allá para acá. Empujones, risas, bienvenidas, abrazos.

- Te extrañé mucho, hermana – Y no sabe qué hacer cuando Lily deposita un tierno beso en su mejilla.

No sabe qué hacer cuando sus padres llenan a su hermanita de mimos, besos y palabras de cariño.

No sabe qué hacer cuando, al llegar a casa, Lily cuenta extasiada sus aventuras en aquel fantástico castillo.

No sabe qué hacer cuando, en las noches, la linda pelirroja charla con ella sobre cierto chico que le hace rabiar constantemente.

No sabe qué hacer cuando su hermana está presente en casa. Y cuando no también.

Pero de algo está segura; no debe extrañar a Lily Evans. No debe desear su pronto regreso de Hogwarts. No debe apreciarla. No debe quererla.

Pero existe un pequeño problema; Petunia Evans _no sabe_ cómo hacer eso.

Desea odiar a Lily. Desea aborrecerla. Desea no extrañarla. Desea no ser su hermana.

Pero simplemente, no sabe cómo.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Espero que con estos drabbles se pueda entender un poco mejor el por qué de la forma de ser de Petunia. Me gusta escribir sobre personajes secundarios, creo que se les puede sacar mucho jugo._

_Agradezco a quienes se den el tiempo de leer. Pronto los próximos drabbles.  
_

_Cariños  
_

**Yani!**


	2. Envidia

_Los personajes presentes en este relato son propiedad de JK._

* * *

**Envidia**

Envidia…

Dice no sentirla. ¿Qué puede envidiarle a Lily Evans?

Se repite una y otra vez "No deseo ser como ella", cuando muy en el fondo, en realidad sí desea ser como su hermana, ser exactamente igual. Y no sólo el poseer magia (el ser anormal) no. Es también poder decir "Soy feliz, realmente feliz". Es poder sonreír ante cada amanecer por estar con la persona amada y sentirse completamente deseada y querida. Es poder compartir en familia cada día de brillante sol en un cielo despejado.

Ella tiene a su familia, a su pequeña familia (a la cual adora); pero no es como la de Lily, en nada es como la de ella.

- ¿Una soda, Petunia? – Lily extiende un enorme vaso frente a sus ojos. Lo acepta sin agradecer y bebe del líquido con notable prisa.

- Debo irme – Exclama devolviendo el vaso.

- Pero ¿por qué? Aún no has probado la barbacoa, y James quiere…

- Lily, debo irme – No le da tiempo a su hermana de exclamar otra palabra más. Se levanta con prisa de la silla, toma su bolso y camina hacia la verja del jardín.

Lily la observa alejarse. Suspira negando ligeramente con la cabeza y se vuelve al escuchar a su pequeño Harry llorar. Sonríe, va hacia su hijo y lo mese con sus brazos, logrando que el llanto pase a ser una alegre y despreocupada risa.

Petunia gira su vista antes de perderse fuera del jardín.

Envidia… se encuentra nuevamente presa de la envidia.

Y a pesar de repetirse una y otra vez "No quiero ser como Lily", en el fondo, muy en el fondo, es lo que más anhela, _con todo su ser._

Desde siempre lo deseó. Y siempre lo seguirá deseando.


	3. Aún lo Desea

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad exclusiva de JK._

* * *

**Aún lo Desea**

No supo cómo actuar al escuchar aquella noticia. Millones de sentimientos se arremolinaron en su interior, dominando gran parte de su alma y de su corazón.

Aún conserva pensamientos, sentires, rencores… y aquello es algo que no cambiará.  
Una responsabilidad que piensa, no debería cargar con ella. Un nuevo ser que ahora reposa bajo sus faldas. Una personita que llegó a su vida con la intención de alterarla por completo. Un pequeño bebito, que le recuerda sin duda a su pequeña hermanita.

-Tiene los ojos de Lily…

Le observa con atención, mostrando una mirada quizás de compasión. La vida de ese bebé ahora reposa sobre sus huesudas manos. No sabe qué hacer, no sabe qué pensar, no sabe cómo actuar.

¡Es un niño hermoso! Con una piel blanca y aterciopelada, piel de bebé. Con pequeñas motitas de azabache cabello sobre su cabeza. Con una mirada que demuestra inteligencia y ternura, como la de _ella_.

- Lily… - Susurra su nombre con cierto recelo. No demuestra compasión, no demuestra tristeza. Puede que sí la sienta, pero aquello es algo que a Petunia Evans no le agrada reflejar.

- Ata…tía…- Los balbuceos del niño llegan a sus oídos y no evita recordar la primera vez que vio a Lily, años atrás, hace mucho tiempo, cuando apenas lograba mantener su pequeña manita encerrada en su dedo índice.

- Fue feliz…- Se dice a si misma a la vez que suspira.

Lily Potter fue realmente feliz. Incluso piensa que más que ella. ¿Por qué sentir tristeza?

Aunque sí, la siente. Siente las ganas de llorar a profundidad, siente las ganas de gritar colérica cuanta cantidad de palabras rondan su cabeza, siente las ganas de arrojar objetos con agresividad… siente muchas cosas, y con esos sentimientos, reposan los viejos.  
_  
Envidia, enojo, celos, rabia…_

Y entre todo eso, también reposa el mismo deseo: ser como Lily Evans.


	4. Inolvidable

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son creación de JK. _

* * *

**Inolvidable**

- Vete a la alacena, ¡ya! – Una orden dada de la manera más fría posible.

La puerta que se encuentra bajo la escalera suena fuertemente al ser cerrada con violencia. Petunia coloca el seguro con sus manos temblorosas a causa del enojo. Respira hondo para calmar la ira y centra su vista en los objetos de la cocina. Las ollas descienden del techo y caen estrepitosamente contra las baldosas del suelo. Se sobresalta y suelta una maldición en voz baja.

Odia presenciar en su hogar cualquier vestigio de magia. Lo detesta, sabiendo que, muy en el fondo, desea ser ella la causante de encantamientos maravillosos.

Escucha los sollozos del pequeño niño de tres años. Harry aún no tiene idea del poder que existe dentro de él. Aquellas muestras las realiza sin su consentimiento, de manera inevitable, exactamente como Lily.

Cierra sus huesudas manos hasta formar dos puños. El recuerdo de su hermana aún la persigue sin descanso alguno. Y la inocente imagen de su pequeño sobrino no ayuda en nada a ahuyentar esas imágenes que ella considera, ya no tienen sentido.

Sin sentido… porque nada hace con plasmar en su mente el rostro de Lily y recordar con detalles cada momento vivido junto a ella.

- Mamá… - Su corazón se encoge al escuchar, entre el llanto del pequeño, la palabra _mamá _claramente pronunciada.

Harry es inocente, un pequeño niño inocente. Y ella es su tía, la hermana de su madre, la única pariente que tiene con vida. ¿Por qué le cuesta criarlo con el sentimiento de amor que ella profesa hacia su propio hijo? _No sabe._

Le mira, mientras le da de cenar algo de papilla. Sus verdes ojos son los que más le atraen; los ojos de Lily.

Y nuevamente el recuerdo de su hermana se apodera de su mente, de su ser.

Olvidar a Lily Evans es una de las cosas que dice, más desea. Si olvida a Lily, también olvida los malos momentos, los tratos injustos, el rechazo de sus padres, el ser ignorada, olvidada, y nunca apreciada.

Pero al mirar a Harry no evita recordar lo que mucho trata de borrar. La mirada del niño penetra en la suya, y su interior no evita sentir furia.

Es injusta… Harry no tiene la culpa. Pero aún sabiendo eso, no puede evitar ser una total desgraciada. La actitud para con su sobrino no es la adecuada, mas muy poco le importa. Con malos tratos lo ve crecer. Y una actitud, muy parecida a la de Lily, es la que se apodera de él.

No lo desprecia por ser mago. No lo desprecia por compartir su sangre… lo desprecia, sólo por hacerla pensar en ella.

Con Harry presente en su vida Lily Evans es simplemente inolvidable, al igual que James Potter y la magia que existe; esa maravillosa e inimaginable magia que no posee, y nunca poseerá. Y aquello, es algo que Petunia sí lamenta de verdad.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_Cuarto y último Drabble. Sólo me queda dar las GRACIAS a quienes leyeron esta pequeña serie. Espero de verdad haya sido de agrado; en lo personal, me gustó como me quedó. Y por supuesto, agradecer enormemente a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. ¡Lo aprecio grande! _

_Les mando un abrazo.  
_

**Yani!**


End file.
